Josh and Donna's First Christmas and New Year
by gesticulatingwildly
Summary: Set during the transition period, before Santos's inauguration, Josh and Donna spend Christmas and New Year together. It's exceptionally fluffy because hey, it's Christmas/New Year!


"Happy New Year, my love," Josh said softly as he moved to kiss Donna.

It still sounded a little weird to hear him say it to her. Not that Donna was complaining by any means, but it all felt so new. So fresh. She didn't really expect if they ever did get together, that anything would feel all that new. She was pleasantly surprised to learn that, in a way, everything felt excitingly different, while also feeling wonderfully comfortable and familiar.

The idea of being 'his' love was something that had only been around for a week, but she liked it. Even if it was a little possessive, Donna felt the same way about him. As they held each other on the steps of the Lincoln memorial, watching fireworks shoot into the sky to symbolise a new year's arrival, she felt excited for what the next 12 months might bring. They'd discussed what was coming, and she knew it'd be exhausting, but she was keen to juggle her work with her new found life. As she snuggled into his side for a moment longer, both looking up at the sky, she thought back to the surprising events of Christmas Day last week.

They hadn't really planned on spending Christmas together. They'd done it before under less than ideal situations, when Donna was worried about leaving Josh alone with his dark thoughts, but spending it as a couple was entirely different. Donna figured this wasn't really the 'correct' order of things. Only a couple of weeks earlier, she'd been worried that simply spending the night at his apartment was overly forward, but then he took her on vacation and they talked things through. That was when they both realised this was never going to be a conventional relationship. They'd covered so much ground previously, after all.

So, as neither of them wanted to travel far for their brief break from organising the transition, they spent Christmas Eve together which naturally turned into Christmas morning.

Even in her wildest dreams, Donna hadn't really anticipated Josh to be so loving. Tactile, sure, but this was more than just charming looks and touches. She knew this for certain when she woke up that morning to find him looking straight at her. They were only a couple of inches apart, if that. One arm slung over her waist. Their legs entwined. It was the look in his eyes that stuck out to her most, though. A mixture of wonder, awe, humility, a little determination even. Most important of all? A look of love she couldn't really remember seeing anywhere else before. He smiled at her. She smiled shyly in return, watching as that confident smile grew in stature.

"Hey," he uttered softly to her.

"Hey," she reached out to stroke his arm as she answered.

Josh bridged the gap between them to kiss her gently on the lips, before pulling away again to smile and gaze at her.

Stroking a hand down her cheek, that was when he came out with it.

"Happy Christmas, my love," beaming at her as he spoke.

She tried to resist, but she couldn't help how watery her eyes suddenly became. Josh immediately looked alarmed in response. Pulling away a little, he nervously asked,

"Er, did I do something wrong?"

Trying to get the words out, she took too long, provoking more panic.

"Are we moving too fast for you? Crap, sorry, I thought…I thought…"

Josh went to move away even further as she grabbed his arm and pulled him to her. Engulfing him in a hug, Donna finally managed to say a few words.

"No…no…I just wasn't expecting…"

Josh still looked like a deer in headlights, practically holding his breath waiting for her response.

"…I wasn't expecting you to be so sweet…"

Josh looked suspiciously at her response.

"Oh, I thought I'd been kind of ok at the sweet stuff lately. You know, since Hawaii…I didn't realise…"

"Sorry, I meant…" Donna turned and sighed into the pillow, not looking at Josh.

Josh frowned, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Donna…?"

Sighing deeply into the pillow one last time, Donna turned her head back towards a confused looking Josh.

"Sorry, I wrecked this…You were being so cute and I wrecked it."

Josh smiled, finally accepting he hadn't entirely screwed up.

"No, you didn't. It's ok."

Josh pulled Donna back to him, ensuring they both sunk under the quilt a little more than before.

"I did…and I didn't mean you weren't sweet before. You've been so very sweet and cute lately. It's just…it surprises me. It's a whole new side of you."

Josh smiled and kissed Donna's forehead.

"It's the side I've wanted to show you for a while now, but never been able to."

Donna smiled back, looking less nervous than before, kissing him quickly on the lips.

"Thank you. I like this new side of you…I'd even go so far to say I love it."

Josh smirked.

"Love that side of me, huh?"

Donna smiled shyly, taking his hand in hers.

"Yeah, something like that."

Josh laughed.

"That's funny because I was going to say I love you, and all the sides that come with you."

Donna beamed at this.

"Really?"

Josh gripped her hand a little more tightly.

"Yes, really."

They smiled at each other for a moment, taking in what was being said.

Josh broke the silence.

"Even if you do seem to be even worse at this relationship stuff than me." He grinned cheekily at her.

"Hey!"

Donna grabbed the pillow and thwacked him with it, causing an enthusiastic if brief pillow fight. Donna ending up straddling Josh, pinning his hands to the bed. The grin on his face suggesting that he was far from bothered about 'losing'.

Moving her face close to his, Donna looked straight at him for a moment, smiling at that now familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"You know…"

Josh waited expectantly, curious to see what was next.

"…I love you too, Joshua."

She punctuated her declaration by kissing him passionately, releasing his hands as she ran hers through his hair.

Within seconds, Josh had her in a bear hug, flipping her over, as they continued to kiss.

Finally coming up for air, he responded, smirking,

"I know."

Before she had a chance to respond, he dipped down again to kiss her passionately, setting them up for a Christmas morning of that and more.

Returning to the here and now, Donna turned and looked at Josh who was now watching the fireworks. She squeezed his side to get his attention.

"I love you so much, Joshua."

His smile quickly went from his regular easy smile to the one he saved just for her - the one that somehow made his dimples even more pronounced. His eyes twinkling at her.

"And I love you…my love."

Donna beamed back at him as they embarked on the second of countless passionate kisses that this year was going to bring them both.


End file.
